


Lullaby

by Dana



Series: Pan's Labyrinth Drabbles [3]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Drabble-and-a-quarter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has no lullaby of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> The Spanish here is taken from the movie - to see the English translation, simply mouse over the Spanish.
> 
> Old not-quite-drabble is old.

_¿Te sabes alguna nana?_ , Ofelia asks.

She has no lullaby of her own. When she was young, and her mother younger, there was a song her mother would sing her. She doesn't know the sound of it. She doesn't know the words. She remembers when her mother was happy. Now, her mother never smiles, only ever frowns.

 _Sólo una..._ , Mercedes says. _Pero no recuerdo la letra._

 _No me importa_ , Ofelia insists. _Quiero escucharla._

She almost thinks she knows this song, as Mercedes begins to hum. Ofelia feels warm, safe, with Mercedes' arms about her. Like she might have felt, with her mother, long before. Her mother doesn't feel like her mother now, not anymore.

(She will hear this song again, but not until she dies.)


End file.
